pokemonlpfandomcom-20200214-history
Appendix:Pokémon FireRed and LeafGreen Walkthrough/Part 4
Vermilion City Vermilion City Vermilion Harbor FRLG.png Vermilion Harbor }} There is quite a lot to do here. The is blocked of due to a , so you can't go there just yet. Head to the Pokémon Center to heal, then speak to the girl left of the counter and she will give you the especially helpful . With this item, you can fight s you've previously battled, as long as you give the Vs. Seeker enough time between recharges to do so. The Poké Mart has the following items: Next to the Pokémon Center is a house where one of the Fishing Gurus in the game is. He will give you an , which will only catch 5 . This may or may not be useless if you already have the Magikarp from the man at the Pokémon Center by Mt. Moon. The two better rods, the and the , can be obtained later in the game. Go inside the green-roofed building, which is the Pokémon Fan Club. Listen to the Chairman's rambling thoughts about his to receive a . This can be exchanged at the Bike Shop in to get a . We'll get it when we go back up there. In the house between the Fan Club and the Poké Mart is a girl who will trade her for your . It is nicknamed "Ch'Ding." This is a valuable Pokémon due to it being the only Farfetch'd in the game. It can also learn both and , two HMs that can help you on your journey so you don't have to use them on other Pokémon. It is holding a , a Farfetch'd-exclusive item that raises its critical hit ratio by two stages. The key events in (besides the ) revolve around the docked boat, the S.S. Anne. Because you have that ticket from Bill handy, head to the dock and board the ship. You won't be able to take on the until you're done with the ship. S.S. Anne S.S. Anne SS Anne 1F FRLG.png S.S. Anne, 1F SS Anne 1F Rooms FRLG.png S.S. Anne Rooms, 1F SS Anne Basement FRLG.png S.S. Anne, B1F SS Anne Basement Rooms FRLG.png S.S. Anne Rooms, B1F SS Anne 2F FRLG.png S.S. Anne, 2F SS Anne 2F Rooms FRLG.png S.S. Anne Rooms, 2F SS Anne 3F FRLG.png S.S. Anne, 3F }} From the entrance to the ship, you will find several doors. Many of them lead to trainer battles, while some have items that are hidden in them. Let's start on the right side, top row. Inside is a who will battle you. |} In the second room from the right is a woman who will heal your Pokémon. The next room over is another . |} The second room from the left holds . You'll have to face two trainers, however. |} |} If you go down to the left, inside the door are a bunch of s. On the right side are some trash cans, where you can pick up a , , and a . In the bottom left corner is a . Go all the way around and down the stairs. In the first room is a trainer and his . On the table there is a . In the second room are two s you can battle. |} The nearby item is an . You have to defeat another to get it. In the fourth room is . You have to beat another first. |} Finally, in the last and leftmost room are two more trainers: a and a . |} Exit and go up the stairs. Back to the main deck, go up the stairs on the left side. If you want, you can go up the stairs just south of those, and head down the hallway. You'll now be at the front of the ship, outside. There are only two trainers you find out here, both s. |} |} Exit and go back down the stairs. There a few more rooms left. In the first one is a who will say he saw a . In the second one are two more trainers, a and a . |} After defeating them, pick up the . The third one just has two old men that talk about using the move . The fourth one has a and a . |} |} After defeating them, pick up the . The fifth one has a little boy and a that talk about the Safari Zone in Fuchsia City. And the last one just has two girls saying the Captain is sick. Now, go back to the main deck and get the lady to heal your Pokémon. Head back to where you were and you'll be facing Blue again. If you chose Bulbasaur= |-| If you chose Charmander= |-| If you chose Squirtle= He taunts you then runs off. Head up to the Captain's room. He is very seasick and hunched over a trash can. Talk to him and you'll give him a backrub. Afterwards, he feels a lot better and gives you . With this in hand, you can get past the tree blocking your way to the . After defeating all the trainers on board and getting from the Captain, you can abandon ship. The S.S. Anne will then depart from the harbor. However, if you still haven't faced a trainer and you black out (after talking to the Captain), the S.S. Anne will stay there. It's your choice. Head back to . Vermilion City Go to to the Pokémon Center, heal if needed, and withdraw a Pokémon that can learn . The you obtained from the in-game trade earlier will work, or you can choose someone else. When that is all said and done, go down and use on the tree blocking the Gym, and head inside. Vermilion Gym |- | |} |} |} |} |} |} |} There are three trainers here that are recommended to defeat: a , an , and a . After defeating them, you must solve a puzzle to progress to Lt. Surge. You must check each of the pails found throughout the area and, when you find the first switch, check one of the adjacent pails for the other switch to lower the energy field in front of Lt. Surge. The locations of the switches are random, so keep looking for them until the gate drops. After defeating Lt. Surge, you get the , as well as to add to your collection. You can also use the move outside of battle. From here, head east onto . Category:Walkthrough Category:Pokémon FireRed and LeafGreen